This invention relates to a device for making inscription of additional new informations onto a microfilm (hereinafter referred to simply as "film") which has already been recorded thereon with various informations.
In recent years, amount of informations which are desired to be recorded on the film has been increasing. However, as the contents of the informations are constantly changing as the amount increases, it is always necessary to substitute new informations for old ones with a view to keeping the contents of the recorded informations up-to-date. In order to attain this purpose, there has heretofore been practiced re-photographing of such new informations on separate film frames every time the contents of such informations change, and substituting such new films for old ones. This way of re-photographing, however, requires not only large amount of time for re-photographing, editing, etc., to maintain the updated informations under the present circumstances where the information contents change very quickly but it also necessitates prohibitive expenses. In particular, when a roll film which can contain a very large amount of informations at one time is used, increase in the time taken and the cost expended for carrying out the re-photographing and related operations has become considerable, thereby overriding the convenience to be enjoyed by its utilization. Consequently, it has frequently occurred that such information recording system cannot be adopted even though such system is considered desirable because the upkeeping costs are too high.